1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscope system, an endoscope, and an endoscope connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
An endoscope system is configured to include an endoscope and an endoscope processor device. The endoscope includes an image pick-up unit, such as a charge coupled device (CCD) image sensor to image the inside of the body cavity, and a first connector. The endoscope processor device includes a second connector to which the first connector of the endoscope is detachably connected, a control unit for performing image processing and the like on image data output from the endoscope, and a light source. In the endoscope system, the supply of electric power from the endoscope processor device to the endoscope or the transmission of an image signal or a control signal between the endoscope processor device and the endoscope is performed by connecting the first connector of the endoscope and the second connector of the endoscope processor device to each other at an electric contact.
In the endoscope system, it is necessary to perform cleaning and disinfection for the endoscope after use. Therefore, it is necessary to attach a waterproof cap for protecting the electric contact to the first connector of the endoscope. However, not only does it take time and effort to attach and detach the water proof cap, but also there is a problem that the electric contact is damaged when the attachment of the water proof cap is forgotten.
In order to respond to such a problem, JP4461100B discloses an endoscope system that includes electromagnetic induction coupling means in order to perform electric power supply and signal transmission in a non-contact manner between an endoscope and an endoscope processor device. In addition, JP2013-208187A discloses an endoscope system that includes a wireless transmission unit and a wireless receiving unit and a power transmission unit and a power receiving unit in order to perform wireless communication of an image signal and the supply of electric power to an LED light source between an endoscope and an endoscope processor device.